The Mizuno's shocking encounter
by Lily8193
Summary: Dr. Mizuno comes home early for once and finds out something shocking about her daughter. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don´t own Sailor Moon.

I couldn´t get this one-shot out of my head, so I typed it up. This scene will be a part of the present time sequel to my current main story "love at forced sight" if I ever get that far.

* * *

_It really is a shame Ami is sleeping over at Rei´s the one time I´m able to come home early,_Dr. Mizuno thought, while searching for her key. When the Hospital´s Administration had seen on the news that there was another massive fight of the sailor senshi against some youma, they had called in the next shift of Doctors and nurses to be prepared for any victims. But it just so happened, that only two bystanders got some scratches this time, so her shift had been sent home already, since they were not needed.

_Well, I think I´ll take a nice hot bath now that I´m all alo..._"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING THERE?"

Dr. Mizuno had not called out for Ami when coming in as she would usually do, since she was not supposed to be home anyway, so nether one was prepared to face the other that instant. The poor Doctor was faced with a scene she had not expected -or wanted- to see in her entire live. Her daughter was currently kneeling next to the couch and bending over her half naked best friend Kino Makoto, herself not wearing pants and looking at her mother with an expression of utter shock.

"Yo, Doc, what´s up?" the familiar voice of Tenoh Haruka finally snapped the shocked woman out of her stupor. She now realized that there were actually four more people in the room. Two nearly identical blonde girls were sitting at the coffee table, and two others lounging in the comfy chairs, one with jet-black hair, the other one being said car racer._Usagi, Minako, Rei, Haruka, Makoto and Ami... So they were not..._But still something was off...

_That smell... Blood?_Then it hit her. Ami´s best friend was not half naked; her entire chest was covered in bandages, which Ami had just been checking on, when she came in. But it was not only Makoto. Haruka´s left arm was also covered in white cotton wraps, just like both of Ami´s legs, Usagi had plasters on her face, Minako´s arms had several superficial gashes on them, which had already been treated with some ointment and Rei, who had stripped down to her bra, panties and socks, seemed to not have a single un-bruised spot on her entire body.

"Oh Kami-sama, why are you not in hospital? What happened to you? Did you call an ambulance? Why didn´t you callme? Wait, how long has Makoto been unconscious?" The shocked woman had just realized that said girl was neither having her eyes closed in expectation of a kiss or something, nor sleeping, which kicked her right into Doctor-mode.

"About an hour or a little more..."

"WHAT? Where is the phone, no, I´ll take her that´ll be quicker..."

"No mom, we can´t go to hospital! And all of us will be just fine in a couple of days at max, so calm down?"

"Oh please, Ami, just look at Rei! Those bruises will take at least a week to even start fading. I thought you were a smart girl, you should know that!"

"Mom, really, I know what I´m doing. Usagi and Minako will be fine by tomorrow, Haruka and myself will probably take a day longer, Makoto will be healed by the end of the week and Rei somewhat in between."

"That´s just ridiculous!"

"No, Doctor Mizuno, Ami is right," Rei threw in, calm as ever. She had grown tired of this argument, "All of us heal pretty fast."

Dr. Mizuno looked around in search for anyone whom she might convince, but when she was only met with silence, she decided to accept her defeat... for now.

"Then, what happened to you anyway? How did you get hurt like this? And why do you believe to heal that fast?" She would get to the bottom of this, whether they wanted to tell her or not!

"Well... mom... you see... It´s... We..."

"It will be easier if you just show her, Ami, she had to find out eventually anyway."

Mrs. Mizuno spun around. Right behind her were two women.

"Who...Who are you?"

"Oh, I´m sorry, I believe we haven´t met before." The younger one answered smiling "I´m Kaioh Michiru and this," she pointed at the other one, who must have been the first speaker, "is Meioh Setsuna. Hey, everyone, we brought dinner!" That being said she put down several bags with take-away food and went into the kitchen to get some plates.

"A-Are you sure that´s a good idea, Setsuna? ... I mean..." The older woman just looked Ami straight in the eyes, telling her without words that she should be above asking that kind of stupid questions.

Ami sighed and turned back towards her mother. Figuring that nothing she could say would make this easier, she called forth her transformation pen and shouted: _"Mercury Planet Power, Make-up"_

Again Dr. Mizuno was frozen in shock._My little Ami... Sailor Mercury? That can´t be... can it?_

"But... When...? How...? Are all of you...?"

"Well, when... about three and a half years ago for me. How... that´s a really long story, so we should come back to that later. And yes, all of us are Sailor Scouts. Usagi is Sailor Moon, I´m Mercury, Minako is Venus, Rei´s Mars, Makoto Jupiter, Haruka´s Uranus, Michiru Neptune and Setsuna there is Pluto." Ami tried to answer the questions her mother could not quite put in words, before facing a wall to let her transformation fade away. Michiru had come back with the plates and silverware and she wouldnoteat in her fuku.

"Huh, um, wait, isn´t one missing?" The Doctor went over what her daughter had just said again. "Saturn?"

"Oh yeah, Hotaru, she got knocked out, so she´s sleeping in my bed right now."

"This can´t be happening... all this just can´t be happening," she mumbled while sitting down right where she was and putting her head between her knees, "can´t be... I fell asleep at work, yes that must be it..."

"Mrs. Mizuno," The oldest of the Senshi interrupted her, "calm down. Here, would you like some soup?" She looked up with desperation clearly written on her face. _I can smell the damned food, so this can´t be a dream... oh no..._But when she opened her mouth to reply...

"What, you ordered food for her? You mean, you knew mom would be coming home early? You can´t be serious! Why didn´t you tell us? We could have gone somewhere else!"

"Well, I did not exactly know she would be here, for some reason I could not see it clearly, but I knew we would need an additional meal. And didn´t you say you hated lying to your mother? Now you won't have to anymore." Setsuna countered Ami´s rant. "Now let´s eat."

"But what about Makoto?"

"She´ll wake up in an hour, we can just keep her dinner until then."

Everybody became quiet for a while after that, because they were too busy stuffing themselves.

"Oh man, fighting always leaves me starved!" Haruka was the first to regain her ability to speak, although she could only use one arm._How did she do that?_

"Um, could you maybe explain to me now what happened to you? I heard about that fight today on the news, but..."

"You see..."

"...was one hell of a youma..."

"...great fight..."

"...unbelievably strong..."

"...that sucker..."

"Huh, guys...maybe Ami should tell the story," Michiru intervened quickly, so everybody became quiet once again."

"Well, this youma, it was pretty much like a hedgehog in a way, having needles of various sizes sticking out of every part of its body for self-defense. But it could also use them as weapons. Sailor Moon and Venus got scratched by several of the smaller ones and Jupiter got caught by one of the bigger ones. It was also really strong. When Mars tried to fry it, Saturn was punched into her and knocked her against a wall, so she lost control over her fire. That´s how my legs got burned." At this point Rei looked at the floor apologetically. "Finally Uranus distracted it, so that Neptune and Pluto could finally get to it. When it was stunned, Sailor Moon finished it off and we came here. It could have been worse," Ami finished shrugging her shoulders.

_I guess she is keeping it so short, so I won't worry too much, but that´s impossible._

"So this was just a normal fight for you?" She asked looking around. Everyone nodded. "Alright, but why YOU?"

"Well, in short, because we were born to be the Sailor Senshi."

"Would you elaborate at least a little? What do you mean you were born to be the Sailor Senshi?"

"In our last lives during a time called the Silver Millennium, all of us also were the Sailor Senshi, but we were defeated and sent to be reborn in this time, along with our enemies."

"So you are still fighting against the same people -or youma?- as back then?"

"No, we dealt with them quite a while ago. There have actually been several others since then. Right now we only have to fight an occasional stray youma, like today. They are not too bad, but still tiring, so would you mind if we finish this conversation tomorrow?"

"Alright, I will only ask one more question. Why are you only dressed in your underwear, Rei?"

"Oh," she answered turning red, "Ami wanted to see my bruises and I forgot to put my clothes back on."

"You...forgot?"

"Yeah, we´re all used to seeing each other like this, because our regular clothes take longer to reappear than our fukus need to disappear. And when we sense a youma we have to leave right away, no time for changing, even when we are sleeping or taking a shower or what not."

"I see." Dr. Mizuno then noticed that everyone else had been quiet for a while now, so she looked around. Haruka and Michiru were sleeping soundly in the comfy chair Haruka had been occupying before, Usagi and Minako had curled themselves into small balls, one in a corner of the room and the other one right next to the table, and Setsuna also had her eyes closed, although the Mizuno's doubted she was sleeping, since she was sitting with her back leaning against a wall.

"Let´s call it a night then. Go to sleep you guys, I´ll wait for Makoto to wake up and eat something. I don´t have to go to work tomorrow anyway. Good night."

"Good night Dr. Mizuno."

"Good night, mom."

* * *

Please Review and tell me whether you liked this fanfic or not.


End file.
